1. Field of the Invention
The general field of the present invention is that of brushes for scrubbing and general cleaning, more particularly brushes used in a shower or bath and specifically brushes used manually in a shower or bath possessing a handle at one end, a grouping of bristles proximate the other end and a pivot therebetween.
2. General Background
It is first considered that a brief discussion of the fundamental problems most concerned with regard to the relevant prior art and of the various approaches with which these problems have been addressed in the prior art will, perhaps, best set forth the general background of the present invention.
Brushes intended for manual use in a shower are generally characterized by a long rigid handle which enables one to scrub their back and also to scrub one's lower extremities while standing. The first function generally requires elevation of one arm and bending of the elbow to position the hand gripping the brush handle above one's shoulders. The second function generally requires bending of one's torso. The bending required of both functions is uncomfortable to many people, difficult for many people and presents a problem to people lacking full mobility such as those afflicted by decreased range of muscular skeletal mobility resulting from bursitis, arthritis, stiff joints, obesity, etc.
The difficulty of effectively scrubbing one's back, regardless of any lack of mobility, is a problem which has been widely addressed by various contrivances. One approach is to utilize a flexible medial portion intended for scrubbing with a handle at either end intended for grasping with both hands. Other devices require mounting upon a wall or other structure and rely upon a variety of mechanisms for the displacement necessary to obtain a scrubbing action. The problem of having to bend in order to scrub one's lower extremities while standing in a shower has basically been addressed by the provision of a long shank to a single handled brush.
It is further considered that many people lacking full muscular skeletal mobility often experience pain, discomfort or other difficulty in grasping the handle typically provided such brushes, particularly those of the flexible variety having two handles. The basic problem of having to crook an arm such that a hand grasping the single handle of a rigid brush is disposed above one's shoulders has been addressed by a variety of approaches, however.